


I Love You Nevertheless

by utieyey



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utieyey/pseuds/utieyey
Summary: It was inevitable.But give me time.Give me one more chance.At least, let's make it beautiful.





	I Love You Nevertheless

**Author's Note:**

> In commemoration of Jongdae 2nd album, I made this based on Beautiful Goodbye. I can't help to make one of the characters seems bad, in this case, it was Jongin. But I made it quite vague so I don't think it will be that harsh. I actually made this since April to celebrate Jongdae first album, but I only get to finish it now :'  
Anyway, enjoy! Feel free to leave kudos and comments!

Spring has started and finally, the weather is getting warmer. The wind still feels a bit cold, but it's much better than before. I woke up and started to get ready to go to work.  
I've prepared some lunch for today, nothing fancy, just some gimbap and other things. I was planning to eat it with my boyfriend, Jongin, today. Well, if he doesn't bail on me.

He can't, though.

Today is an important day and he can't bail on me.

Not today.

I took my phone from the table and texted him,

**To Jongin**;

Don't forget that we have lunch together today, I'll wait in the usual place.  
You can't bail today, I'll wait until you come so don't even think about bailing at all.

**From Jongin**;

I won't.  
I'll see you in the usual.

I read his replied and packed everything to put it in my car, and leave for work.

* * *

_3 years ago_...

"Jongin, where are we going?" He held my hand and pushed through around the bushes. "Just wait, you'll see," he said to me. We were meeting at the park between our workplace today for lunch when suddenly he led me to some secluded area with a lot of bushes. As he pushed the last branch that went in our way, the whole view of the park welcomed us.

"Oh my God..." the view in front of us was breathtaking. Since it's already spring, every flower had bloomed to the fullest. From where we were standing, our position is higher so we could see the whole park from there. Like a painting, all of the flowers surround the lake in the middle, framing it beautifully.

"How did you find this place?"

"Just a little bit of research, y' know..." he grinned. "It's beautiful, really" I looked at him and smiled, "Let's come here every year to watch the cherry blossom!"

"We could come here every day Soojung"

"Well, yeah... but I bet it's most beautiful in spring! Just like this"

"You wanna bet? Let's come here every season and check it out, let's see in which season it's most beautiful"

"Alright, deal!" he chuckled and hugged me tightly.

* * *

I arrived at the office soon after. I parked in my usual spot and head towards the building. Since it's still quite early, there are only a few people in the office by now. I put all my belongings on the desk and sighed. A framed picture in the corner of my desk caught my eyes.

It's a picture of me and Jongin.

I stared at it blankly.

A memory flashed through my mind. I remember it clearly, that day when the picture was taken. It was a happy day.  
I smiled at it. I pulled out my chair and started to unpack my stuff, getting ready to start the day.

"Soojung, do you have any plan for lunch?" Victoria, my colleague who sits in front of me, asked. "Yeah, I'm going to have lunch with Jongin today."

"Really? He's not bailing on you this time?"

"Well... he promised not to," I answered sheepishly. Victoria knows well on how often Jongin has bailed on me. She gives me a knowing look, "Well, you know where to find me if he bails on you again." I just nodded and smiled at her.

The clock strike at 12, I clean my table a little and saved my work on my computer. "You're leaving now?" Victoria asked when I was about to get up, "Yeah, he didn't have much time so I can't be late" She nodded and waved at me. I smiled at her and started to walk out of the office. I pulled out my phone and texted him, telling him that I'm on my way to the park. He only replied with ok.

Since the weather is getting warmer, there are a lot of people who choose to eat their lunch outside. It wasn't to the point the park become so pack, but there are people here and there. I looked around for a second, enjoying the view in front of me. It's a good day to eat outside or to spend some time with your loved ones, enjoying the sun and the bloomed flowers.

I sighed, looking to my left, the small path seems empty. I started to walk there, away from the crowded people. There isn't any opening to reach our designated spot, so not many people know about this spot. It was covered perfectly by the bushes. I walked through the bushes, carefully pushing it so it wouldn't hit my face. After a few minutes pushing around the bushes, I was welcomed with a beautiful view.

No matter how many times I went here, it always amazed me. It's so rare to find something like this in the middle of a big city. I took a blanket out that I packed from this morning and laid it out. I started to organized the lunch that I made this morning. Feeling satisfied with the arrangement, I sat in silence and waiting for Jongin to come.  
About 10 minutes afterward, I heard a rustle behind my back. I looked back and saw Jongin come out from there. "Hi, sorry, did you wait long?" he asked while kissing my cheek.

"Not at all," I told him and smile toward him, "Come on, let's eat now. You don't have much time right?"

"I have some extra time today, so it's fine. I can take my time."

"Really? That's good to hear. It's been a while since we can have lunch together in peace."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that Soojung." He looked down while picking his food around. I could only smile at him and urged him to eat more.

After we finished all the food, I cleaned it up and offer him some tea to drink. We both sit in silence. "Jongin..." I started, "Let's break up." I looked at him, waiting for his response. "Do we have to Soojung?" he asked after a while. I smiled, "Do you realize, your question alone means you know this will happen sooner or later?"

"I'm sorry." He kept his head down. I sighed and shook my head, "I don't want you to be sorry Jongin, you still love me nevertheless right?"

"Of course, I do." He looked at me right away. "And so do I. But we both know that we can't do this anymore, not like this." He looked at me with pleaded eyes, but I knew that he also felt the same. "It's fine, Jongin. We'll both be fine." He nodded slowly and with that, we both agree to separate.

It was a beautiful day.

As the wind blows, a tear rolled down my eyes.

All flowers embrace the beautiful spring.

I lost the thing I cherished the most.

The birds chirped happily.

A cracked of my heart is the only thing that I could hear.


End file.
